Convicted
by RaverLynn
Summary: Rhiannun Mcmurphy has been convicted of murder and has been sentenced to Arkham Asylum. Will she ever get out? Maybe...But first she has to sort things out with her new ward-mates. Friendship, romance, villainy, and naturally some psychiatry is sure to follow. Crane/ScarecrowXOC Complete and under revision
1. Guilty?

**Hi Guys. Here's the first chapter of convicted. I did not name Rhiannun to allude to anything that will happen later in the story. I happen to have a good friend by that name who died recently. Jonathan Crane was her favorite character so this story is dedicated to her…I'll miss you Rhia.**

Rhiannun Mcmurphy glanced hopefully up at the judge before her. Her lawyer had defended her well and even the authorities had said that little of the evidence had actually pointed to her: She could only hope their word was enough.

She ran a hand through her auburn hair and, with matching brownish eyes, glanced over at her ex-fiancé's mother, who looked all too pleased with herself…she prayed to God that she would not get the death penalty.

Finally the man who would decide her fate spoke, "This court finds Rhiannun Mcmurphy guilty for two counts of first degree murder. However given the nature of the case I have determined Ms. Mcmurphy to be criminally insane and will therefore be sentenced to life at Arkham Asylum."

The judge's gavel came down like heavy weight as the decision became final: It was over.

He gave her a look of remorse as Mrs. Black glared at her from across the room. The bailiff grabbed her arm, handcuffed her, and led her towards the door. Along the way she had to pass Mrs. Black and the woman whispered, "I was hoping for the chair after what this slut did to my poor Joseph…Pity."

It was obvious that she had used her money to get Rhiannun convicted.

She felt her old temper flare up and bit back a retort as she was led through the doors of the court room. Her lawyer was waiting there for her with two men, who were waiting to take her to Arkham.

She looked at Mr. Paul, her attorney with a knowing look, "I don't remember pleading insanity Mr. Paul."

The man patted her head, "I know. I heard that the opposition was going to interfere so I did what I could to save you. Everyone in that courtroom knew you were innocent kid. I have things prepared for you at Arkham. They'll do everything they can to make your life comfortable…I'll see if I can get an appeal but it will take awhile…Mrs. Black has her claws tightly wound around the judicial system."

Rhiannun nodded quietly as tears escaped her eyes, "Thank you so much for everything."

Then one of the two men beside her spoke softly, "Everyone at Arkham knows of your innocence Ms. Mcmurphy. I should inform you that we had planned on putting you in the west wing…but there have been some accidents and we are currently looking for somewhere safe for you."

Rhiannun felt a shiver pass run through her, "What exactly happened in the west wing?"

The man looked at her before looking queasy at the recollection, "I-I cant go into details…but recently there has been an increase in violence among the inmates…since Batman brought Joker in a few months ago the entire facility has gone…well, for lack of a better word…crazy."

Mr. Paul nodded and crossed his arms, confirming the information. He gave Rhiannun a sly grin, "Good thing I have connections in Arkham. I'll be informed of your condition every step of the way and I'll be checking up on you every now and then to make sure you're not having problems."

Before he left he gave her a wink, "See you later kid."

From there she followed the Arkham nurses and rode to the place she would be staying for the rest of her life…She really wondered about God's sense of humor sometimes.

When she walked through the giant gothic doors she was greeted by a young female nurse who took her into a side room where her things were, "Hello Rhiannun, My name is Sandra and we're going to give you a simple evaluation and then look through your things to see what you can keep. Ok?"

Rhiannun nodded and the two girls got settled on two worn couches in the center of the room. Sandra had a clipboard in her hands and scribbled something, "Ok. Lets start off with some easy questions: What's your name?"

Rhiannun sighed, "Rhiannun Catalina Mcmurphy."

"How old are you?"

"22."

"What's your natural hair and eye color"

"Auburn and brown."

"How tall are you and what is your weight?"

"I'm 5'5" and 123 lbs."

"Have you ever been married? Have you ever had kids or are expecting a child?"

"No, I haven't been married, never had kids, and I'm not with child."

The questions continued and after awhile Sandra looked up sympathetically at Rhiannun who was looking bored out of her mind, "I know this is all tedious but its procedure. There are only a few more questions…What is your mother's maiden name?

"Sanders."

"Are there any known cases of mental illness within your family?"

"None."

"This is the last one. You are in a dark room and you have only one match. Which do you light first; a candle, a lamp, or the fireplace?"

Rhiannun thought for a moment, "The match?"

Sandra smiled as she finished her writing, "You're the first person to ever get that right."

Rhiannun laughed lightly, "I think I'm the first person whose sanity survived the test. Anyway…I've heard that one before."

Sandra then went and retrieved her belongings and the two went through her things. The clothes were first to go because, obviously, she would be wearing a really ugly jumpsuit. Most of her personal things went: She was allowed to keep her sketch book and a piece of charcoal. The last thing in the bag was something very important to her, "I need that."

The nurse looked at the item in her hand before smiling and handing her the rosary, "I suppose I shall have to make arrangements for you to see a priest?"

Rhiannun put the rosary around her neck, "Yes please."

She then changed into her new outfit. She took one look in the mirror and decided that she hated orange.

Then a telephone rang and Sandra picked it up, "Hello…All of them!…I understand and will inform her immediately…Thank you."

She turned around and faced Rhiannun, "All the inmates have started to act extremely violent and we have medics tranquilizing them. The director has deemed the situation to be too dangerous for you. He called your attorney and suggested that they temporarily move you to the secure ward until we are able to prevent these outbreaks: It's the only place we have available and I assure you that its only temporary. We will do our best to keep you isolated from the inmates of the secure ward: They are all fully restrained. As a warning though I suggest that you avoid telling them the truth of why you're here."

Rhiannun nodded, "Thank you, Sandra."

Sandra led her through the halls until they reached the outside of the ward. It was all electronic and required a key card and a retina scan: Sandra provided those and then they were in the security ward. She was led down the hall and glancing on either side of her she saw them looking at her: Two-face, Poison Ivy, Joker. The only one who refused to look out his window was Dr. Crane…or Scarecrow.

Each criminal was bound differently: Two-Face was in a straight jacket while Poison Ivy had a device around her neck that pumped Waynenin(a substance developed by Wayne enterprises that negates the effects of Ivy's powers), Crane was free except for a chain around his ankle that prevented him from getting too close to the door, and Joker was in a straight jacket but his also had chains connected to his ankles and wrists as well as being chained to the wall. He looked washed out, his makeup being faded, but he still managed to look menacing and psychotic.

As she met his eyes briefly he walked forward and looked her over. He then started giggling madly and shouted, "Hey look uh guys…A new playmate."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he pressed himself against the glass of his cell, "Hey uh Crane! You should take a look at this one…she's quite the looker."

In his twisted mind the thought of Crane interested in a woman seemed so out of character that he started laughing all the more and collapsed on his cot in hysterics.

Sandra opened the door to her cell and left her there with a look that spoke of her fear and worry for Rhiannun.

The nurse left her in the cell and exited the secure ward. Rhiannun looked around her cell: She only had a cot and there was a door that led to, what she assumed, was a bathroom. She then looked and realized she was right across from Joker and Scarecrow…She thought to herself that today was really a bad day for her.

She had already had her fill of the clown so she examined the man directly across from her. He had brown hair that was slightly tousled from running his hands through it. His fingers were long and he was currently holding his head as he looked at the ground. He sensed her gaze and looked up. and she became involuntarily trapped in those analyzing blue eyes. His glasses glinted slightly as he examined her and she felt totally bare before him. She glanced away as she saw him take off his glasses: She felt embarrassed that she had been caught staring.

Suddenly she felt his gaze turn from curious to murderous and she looked up in surprise: His eyes had turned cold and deadly as he stared at her. His gaze seemed to rip apart her being and examine it for any imperfection, any weakness.

Once he was satisfied with his evaluation he returned his glasses to their usual spot, his gaze returned to the floor, and refused to look up or say anything.

Rhiannun, at that moment, realized Crane and Scarecrow were two different entities. She shuddered at the thought before laying down on her cot and fingering the rosary under her uniform. She lifted her eyes to heaven and prayed to make it through this place alive. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep…but Joker, unsurprisingly, laughed in his sleep.


	2. Fun House

The next morning Rhiannun woke up with a sore back. On top of being kept awake by Joker's 'snores', the cot she had slept on was old, stiff, and offered no comfort or support for her back. This did not look promising.

She stood up stiffly and stretched her hands to the ceiling causing her back to pop. She winced at the small shot of pain that followed and then, working through her discomfort, she bent all the way back and touched the floor before going the other way and touching her toes: This was part of her morning routine.

She then glanced outside her cell to see if any of the others were awake. She didn't see anyone so she assumed they were asleep.

Rhiannun walked into the bathroom that was in a small room next to her cot. She used the bathroom and then brushed the tangles out of her hair before putting it in a messy waist length braid. She walked out of the bathroom and still found no one awake.

She took out her rosary, kneeled on the floor, and started praying(I am not going to put in the prayers. It takes about thirty minutes to say the whole thing). Then she carefully kissed it and stuffed it back underneath her asylum garb.

Rhiannun got up off the floor and was about to open her sketch book when she heard a soft tap on the wall next to her.

She walked over and saw there was a little sliding door. She heard another tap so she moved it and found herself gazing into vibrant neon green eyes. She jumped back and stifled a scream as she stared into the face of Poison Ivy.

Ivy looked at her gently, with a small amount of curiosity, and gave her a small smile, "Hello there Sweet Pea. I'm Ivy. What's your name?"

Rhiannun gave back an uncertain smile and told the woman her name. Ivy nodded, storing the name in her mind, and continued speaking, "It's so nice to have another woman here. I was getting sick of all the testosterone: The men here are nothing more than useless pompous bastards."

"I'm guessing you don't like men too well." Rhiannun said. She wasn't sure how to react to Poison Ivy(She looks like the Ivy in Arkham City).

Ivy scoffed, "Not particularly. The guys here are worse than normal…especially Joker. Two-face is decently friendly and polite and Crane sticks to himself but damn it, Joker is by far the most invasive and annoying person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

A tired voice then carried over to the two, "You know you uh love me Toots…now if you could stop talking…J needs his beauty sleep."

Ivy fumed and waved a fist at Joker's cell, "Don't you dare tell me to shut up! Next time we get out I'm gonna take my vines and squeeze your balls till they rot and fall off!"

Joker then stood up with a grin on his face, "Sounds…sexy red."

Then his gaze slid over to Rhiannun, "Though perhaps I should uh find a new name for you now that we have two reds."

He gave her a grin that spelled trouble and Ivy yelled at him, "You leave her alone Bozo or you'll be seeing stars. I'm sick of all your chauvinistic crap."

Rhiannun slowly slid the door shut and backed away to her cot as Ivy and Joker had it out. She heard Two-face groan and yell at them to shut up.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and nearly let out a groan herself, "Are they always like this?"

She didn't expect a reply but an amused voice answered, "Only before breakfast."

Rhiannun looked up and saw crane looking over at her with a small smirk on his features. His eyes watched her briefly before turning his sights to the battle that was taking place.

Luckily the guards came around with food and after sliding it to them from under the door, they left without a word. The noise died down as everyone consumed an unimpressive meal: The food was bland and unrecognizable, but edible.

After breakfast a guard came and let her out. He handcuffed her and led her out of the ward. She hoped that they had found somewhere else to put her. She was led to a room and the guard let her in. She was made to wait in the office with her guard posted outside. Finally a tall blond haired man in his mid thirties walked in and sat in the chair behind his desk, "Hello Ms. Mcmurphy. I'm Dr. Weston and during your stay here I will be your physiatrist. Any questions?"

Rhiannun nodded, "You know I don't need a shrink. What exactly are we going to do here?"

Dr. Weston smiled at her and the wrinkles around his eyes became more prominent, "We could talk about any problem you may be having. Since you are already sane it is my job to keep you sane while you are here."

Rhiannun sat in the chair for a few minutes and Dr. Weston let her think. Finally she looked up and told him, "Joker laughs in his sleep: I didn't sleep well because of it. This morning I discovered that my cot is a death trap for my back, Joker and Ivy argue like an old married couple, and the food is bland."

Dr. Weston nodded thoughtfully, "Hmm…May I suggest pretending Joker's laughs are something else?"

Rhiannun tilted her head slightly and gave him a confused look. Dr. Weston laughed, "This may sound a bit silly but when I was a young boy there was this dog that lived down the road and he would literally bark all night long. My mother told me to imagine that the dog was a cricket…A big hairy cricket. I did what she said and found that it worked. I slept better and the barking didn't irritate me as much."

"That does sound a bit silly…but I'm willing to try anything."

The doctor leaned his head on his hand and continued speaking, "Unfortunately I can't do anything about your sleeping arrangements or the food but I shall talk to Joker and Ivy's doctors and see if they can sort out the tension between the two."

Rhiannun rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn as she nodded. Dr. Weston smiled at her and gestured to a corner of the room, "You can sleep on my couch until the end of your appointment. I have paperwork to finish so I could use the time. I'll wake you when the appointment is over."

Rhiannun moved over to the couch and smiled slightly at the comfort. She yawned out, "Thank you Doctor."

Before she knew it her eyes were closed and she was asleep.

Roughly an hour later she felt someone shaking her shoulder and she opened her eyes. Dr. Weston stood above her and when he saw that she was awake he moved back, "Time's up. I'll see you in a few days Ms. Mcmurphy."

The doctor opened the door for her and the guard led her down the hall and into another unfamiliar room…to be continued.


	3. Batman?

Rhiannun looked at the figure. For a moment she mistook him for her attorney but, on a closer inspection, she saw it was Mr. Arkham, The director of the asylum, "Hello sir."

Mr. Arkham gave her the very slightest of smiles before motioning her to sit down, "How has your stay been so far Ms. Mcmurphy?"

Rhiannun laughed lightly, "You make it sound as though I were staying in a hotel…Though I can't really make a decision yet."

She crossed her legs and leaned back so she was comfortable, "When will I be able to get out of the secure ward?"

Mr. Arkham clasped his hand together placed his chin on them, "The violence has gone down slightly but it is still not safe. We are going to try rearranging the patients and see if we can make room for you to be isolated from the rest. I will make sure it is absolutely safe before you are moved."

"Thank you. Though I don't see how I'm much safer now."

Mr. Arkham nodded, "I can see where you might find that confusing. But we have just had the most advanced security system installed and we are confident that it will be enough to suffice."

Rhiannun felt a bit more assured but she was still wary of her ward mates, "Will Mr. Paul be visiting soon?"

Mr. Arkham smiled slightly: To him Rhiannun was the essence of purity in this dark place. He could almost compare her to a child but she was most definitely not.

She didn't have the perfect figure but it was a nice hourglass; average size and build but was she was still attractive. Though she wasn't tall she somehow managed to look like her legs went on forever. Her bust area was slightly larger than most but it didn't attract too much attention because she was so modest about her body that when you looked at her you took in the whole picture and not just one aspect of her and that was the way she liked it. To sum her up she was the kind of girl a guy wanted to take home to mother.

"My brother is busy but he did call to tell me that he will try to stop by this weekend and discuss how to proceed with your case."

He glanced down at his clock and realizing the time stood up, "Its getting late and it wouldn't be well for you to miss lunch…or be questioned about your whereabouts. It was nice seeing you Ms. Mcmurphy."

Rhiannun shook his hand and smiled genuinely at him, "You too Mr. Arkham. I really do appreciate everything you're doing for me."

The guard then appeared and led her back to her cell.

When she arrived lunch was just served. It looked a lot like breakfast but it was really hard to tell.

When Rhiannun was almost done eating she noticed Joker looking at her. She looked away but she soon learned that that was the wrong thing to do.

Joker glared at her, "Look at me!"

His voice sounded agitated and psychotic. Rhiannun looked and he started smiling, "Does it bother you?…The uh scars? Most people can't stand to look at me! They think it's horrid and that I'm a uh….hehe a monster. But do you want to know how I got these scars?"

He was licking his scars the whole time and though the others were watching, she felt as though it were just the two of them (WARNING: I AM ABOUT TO STEAL A LINE FROM HISHE…IF YOU WATCH IT YOU KNOW WHICH ONE.). She didn't know how she was supposed to respond so the first thing in her mind came out and she answered in a small terrified voice, "Batman?"

This caused Joker to stop…He had never had this reaction before and he looked at her, "Batman?"

Then beside her Poison Ivy started to laugh…Then Two-face joined in. Joker repeated Batman's name once more before his face burst out into a huge grin and he started giggling like mad. Rhiannun just grinned sheepishly and looked over at Dr. Crane. His glasses were off and she knew she was looking at Scarecrow.

He looked right at her and his mouth broke into a lopsided grin and though his eyes were still murderous his gaze held the tiniest amount of respect. He then leaned back and replaced his glasses.

Dr. Crane looked in disgust at the position he was in and quickly sat up straight. He grumbled to himself silently then felt a pair of eyes on him. He glanced over at Rhiannun just as she looked away.

By then all the laughter had quieted down and the Joker looked over at her, "I like you kid…you're uh one of a kind! Haha hehe!"

Rhiannun didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Now there was an awkward silence…And Rhiannun felt a familiar itch start in her fingers. She smiled and went and grabbed her sketch book and her piece of charcoal. She walked over to the wall and knocked softly at the door. Ivy opened it and smiled at her. Rhiannun blushed slightly, "Ivy…Would you mind it I sketched you?"

Ivy made a "Hmm?" noise and the smirked, "Well I don't let just anyone sketch me. Show me your drawings."

Rhiannun opened her book and moved it so Ivy could see it from behind the glass. Ivy deliberated for a moment before taping her lip in thought, "They're good…Go ahead and draw me Sweet Pea."

Rhiannun did as she was told and as her eye's locked on Ivy's face her hand moved and started to draw the eyes: She always drew the eyes first. Then came the nose and lips and the face shape. The she started adding in the woman's curls. She worked in lightly the vine-like designs on her face before shading. She continued and in roughly an hour she had captured Ivy on her paper. To add a final touch she quickly sketched in some flowers behind her and then turned it around to show it to her, "What do you think?"

Rhiannun watched her nervously: She was always nervous when other people viewed her work.

Relief flooded her when Ivy smiled at her. Ivy's voice softened to a motherly tone, "It's beautiful. When the guards come to bring dinner have one of them give it to me. I can have it right?"

Rhiannun nodded and gave Ivy a small smile, "Of coarse. Thank you for letting me draw you."

Realizing she had nothing to do she lay down on her cot, closed her eyes, and started to pray. Little did she know it would be the only thing that would strengthen her for what came next…to be continued.


	4. Pokerface

Dinner had, of course, been terribly tasteless. Rhiannun lay in her cot looking up at the ceiling…She wished she had a book to read. She guessed that she wouldn't be let out much: Only for sessions with her shrink and her meetings with Mr. Paul and Mr. Arkham. This would leave the next who knows how many years of her life full of utter boredom.

She turned on her side and let out a long sigh: Everything was quiet, too quiet. The silence was maddening and Joker had not made a giggle since he had lain down after supper.

Now that she thought about it no one had said anything. She figured that perhaps they had all been drugged to sleep…but that didn't explain the silence. Then she heard a beep and a light click.

She heard footsteps and movement and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She nearly screamed as she turned around and looked into the glowing green eyes of Poison Ivy, "Hey Sweet Pea. Were you asleep?"

Rhiannun looked like a deer caught in headlights. Ivy was fine behind glass but when she stood before Rhiannun…well Rhiannun was terrified, to say the least.

She just managed to shake her head "no." before Ivy grabbed her arm and dragged her out of her cell and down the hall. They turned a corner to find that Two-face was leaning against a wall waiting for them. He fingered his coin and jabbed his thumb towards Rhiannun, a sour look on his face, "You brought _her_?"

Ivy raised an elegant eyebrow at Two-Face, "Obviously: Did you think I was going to leave her? I haven't been around another girl in ages."

Two-face shrugged and then turned his burned eye towards Rhiannun, "Alright…but if she speaks a words about this," He flipped his coin and then caught it tightly, "I'll decide her fate."

Ivy nodded stonily and Two-face moved the panel he was standing in front of. The two women entered while Two-face waited outside for others. Rhiannun looked around her, "Are we escaping?"

Ivy laughed lightly, "No silly bean. We're having a meeting."

"A meeting?"

Ivy nodded, "Mhmm."

Then they came to a secret room. There was only one rusty old light hanging from the ceiling and below was an old pool table with mismatched chairs around it.

Joker sat in one of them. His stringy greenish-dirty blonde hair hung in his eyes and in his hands he shuffled a deck of cards. He glanced up and flashed them a wicked grin, "Hello uh ladies. Nice of you to come to my little soiree."

He patted the seat next to him, "You uh get the seat of honor tonight kid."

Rhiannun smiled nervously, "Thank you."

She sat down and thankfully Ivy took the seat on her other side.

At that moment Dr. Crane and Two-face entered and took some of the other empty seats. They glanced briefly at Rhiannun before looking over at Joker.

Dr. Crane looked analytically at Joker, "What do you want this time Joker?"

Joker shuffled the cards, ignoring Crane for the moment, and glanced over at Rhiannun, "You play poker kid?"

She shook her head and Joker dealt the cards out to the others, "Well we didn't get to have our get-together yesterday because of our new arrival so I decided that today was uh…perfect."

Rhiannun stiffened, "My fault?"

Joker giggled and put his arm around the back of Rhiannun's chair, "Yeah. You uh see in this hell hole we call…Arkham there are security cameras…well everywhere. We found a way past that…but uh we didn't have footage of you until today."

"So you all get out just to play poker? Why don't you try to escape?"

Dr. Crane answered, "If we escaped every time we had the chance eventually the security would become impenetrable and we would be in here indefinitely. Also we would be unprepared for the Batman since we would be out in the open. Despite the monotony, it makes a wonderful place to think about future plans and get back to the drawing board, If you will. Now if you'll excuse me…I'm a terrible poker player."

He took his glasses off and set them gently on the table: Jonathan Crane may have been a terrible poker player but Scarecrow was quiet good at it.

Scarecrow cleared his throat and spoke, "Good evening everyone."

He looked at Two-face and spoke in a laughing voice, "I hope the light fuse in this room doesn't catch on fire. It is as old as the devil's penis."

Rhiannun was slightly surprised at how rough and more deep Scarecrow's voice was compared to Dr. Crane's. She curiously looked at him and then over to Two-face who was pretending not to watch the fixture above his head. She almost laughed at Scarecrow's obvious attempt at throwing off Two-face's game.

When she glanced back at Scarecrow, he was looking at her. He wore a smirk on his face: He knew what he was doing and he knew she knew what he was doing.

He appeared to be in a better mood tonight and even gave her a playful wink, "So…What you in for Sweatheart?"

Rhiannun froze briefly, "I was convicted for the brutal murder of my ex-fiancé and his fiancée at the local swimming pool three blocks from Gotham National."

Two-face glanced at her before "not" returning his gaze to the ceiling, "Then why are you in the secure ward?"

Rhiannun swallowed, "Because I was determined to be extremely dangerous. The entire thing was gruesome…but there wasn't any evidence against me…except that the police found me swimming…in their blood."

Joker gazed at her, "Nice touch, doll."

Rhiannun nodded uncomfortably, "Yeah."

Throughout the rest of the game she remained silent. Eyes locked on the table. She wasn't really paying attention and was starting to get tired. From what she could tell everyone was out except Joker and Scarecrow. When Joker came away the winner everyone got up and grumbled to themselves: They all knew that he cheated.

Scarecrow grabbed his glasses and turned back into Crane, but only after glancing at Rhiannun in a way that told her he knew a secret about her: She hoped that wasn't true.

Joker slung his arm around Rhiannun, "I got to uh teach you how to play poker. You kinda zoned out on us kid."

She yawned, "Sorry, Its just really late and I don't really like thinking about Joseph."

Joker tapped his nose knowingly, "Ah the ex."

She nodded again and forced back a yawn as Joker asked, "Was he a cheater?"

Rhiannun nodded, "If you mean on me…Then yes, with a painfully dumb blonde model."

Joker cringed in a sympathetic way, "Then the bastard deserved to die."

At that moment Ivy tugged Rhiannun away from Joker's grasp and back to their cells. After telling Ivy goodnight she went to sleep and dreamed…in the next chapter.


	5. The Definition of a Nightmare

Nightmare_-_a traumatic, very upsetting, or extremely difficult and troublesome experience or situation.

_The water felt heavenly as Rhiannun swam in the city pool. She allowed her mind to drift away as she followed the blue lines carefully painted on the bottom. Her goggles started to fog over so she sluggishly began her ascent upwards. When She broke the surface she took in a deep breath and slid off her goggles. Her eyes opened and she found herself staring at two figures._

_Joseph Black and his Fiancée Deborah stared down at her. Joseph was the typical handsome rich kid that hadn't worked a day in his life and Deborah was the blonde floozy that he had cheated on her with. _

_Rhiannun tossed her hair back, "Aren't you too important to be seen here Joseph?"_

_Deborah clutched onto him and let out a squeal, "Ewwwww! It talks!"_

_Rhiannun got out of the pool and she could feel Joseph's eyes rake across her figure like a hungry wolf. She shivered but then turned around and placed a hand on her hip, "Oh that's you Deborah? I couldn't tell. You must have gotten another facelift. I don't blame you…I would feel ugly too if the man I was going to marry couldn't keep his eyes to himself."_

_Deborah glared at her, "You little Bitch!"_

_Rhiannun smirked as she gathered her things, "I'd rather be one of those than a slut…what strip club did you meet Joseph in again?"_

_Deborah ran at her with a growl but Rhiannun side stepped her and she fell into the pool. She let out a scream as her designer dress got wet and started to become transparent._

_Rhiannun let out a laugh as she eyed the both of them, "Enjoy your swim. I'm leaving."_

_She couldn't get into the showers quickly enough: She let the hot water calm her as she let the tension and anger she felt wash away. When she was clean she got out, dried her body off, dressed, and brushed her hair. She applied her makeup so she wouldn't have to when she got to work and put all her things in her bag. _

_She walked out of the bathroom and started heading for the door. She made sure she had her keys and waited for Deborah or Joseph to say something snide. _

_She heard nothing at all and turned to see if they had left. A moment passed and she screamed._

_Half the pool was dyed red and chunks of flesh littered the water. She stepped forward and saw Joseph's severed head turn and look at her. He was missing his eyes and his face was froze in a permanent expression of fear. _

_She felt herself become sick as her knees buckled and she fell into the water. She screamed again when she saw that she was covered in blood. water, blood, and an eyeball rushed into her mouth and she spit it out before swimming frantically away from the gore._

_The water that trailed behind her was red and when she climbed out of the pool she saw a police man standing in front of her: The man looked green as he looked into the water. He dragged her up by her arm and throwing a towel around her, led her out of the building. He handcuffed her outside and shoved her shivering form into the police car. _

_Rhiannun was too shocked to say anything and before she knew it she was being accused of murder._

Rhiannun woke up in a cold sweat. She heard the end of her scream as she rushed into her bathroom and emptied her stomach of its contents. She obsessively washed her mouth out multiple times before heading back toward her cot. She climbed in and a felt silent tears stream down her cheeks as she looked up at the ceiling.

Across from her, she heard a throat clear, "Are you alright?"

She sat up and after looking at the face for a moment, determined she was looking at Dr. Crane.

"Just a nightmare.", She said quietly, "Did I wake you up?"

Dr. Crane shook his head, "No, Scarecrow is rather nocturnal. He switched over to me when he heard you having a nightmare: He's not too fond of crying women, he finds them terribly annoying."

Rhiannun looked down at her lap, "I'm surprised the other's are still asleep."

Crane leaned his head back against the wall and ran his hand through his hair, "All of us are used to hearing screams…It is probably the last thing in the world that would wake us up."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and lay back down, "Goodnight Dr. Crane."

Crane became uncomfortable and asked her awkwardly, "Do you want to… talk about it? I am a psychiatrist after all."

Rhiannun was silent a moment before replying, "No thank you."

Crane nodded before settling down himself, "Very well. Goodnight Rhiannun."

They both fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning she heard Joker exclaim, "I had the most wonderful uh dream last night that someone was screaming."

Then he pouted, "It stopped and then I dreamed that Two-face was doing a sexy tango with himself…still entertaining but not nearly as enjoyable as the screaming."

Ivy cursed him out for being a sadist but then went silent as Batman walked in.

The man, dressed entirely like a black bat, was dragging Riddler by his collar and tossed him unceremoniously into the cell on the other side of Rhiannun. Riddler glared at Batman, "Riddle me this, Riddle me that. you didn't have to toss me in here like that."

Batman grunted and left tossing a sideways glance at Rhiannun. Rhiannun scrunched her face up in confusion. Those eyes looked familiar but, for the life of her, she couldn't place them. She tossed the thought out of her head as she heard Riddler move around beside her, "Damn it. I nearly had the Bat this time."

Joker laughed, "Nice to have you back Eddy. You'll have to uh fill us in on the details later."

After that Rhiannun closed her eyes and clutched the Rosary beneath her uniform. She needed to see a priest…desperately.

Her mind was jumbled and she felt a heaviness on her spirit. She heard herself let out a strained laugh: Maybe this is what Arkham did to you?


	6. Riddles

**Today I have a present for all my reader's…a longer chapter! YAY! Let me know if you like. Also let me know what you would like to happen in the story…I might consider adding certain things. Also in the Next chapter someone is going to die. Whoever guesses correctly will get a mention in my story. Who ever guesses who killed the person as well will get a chapter dedicated to them and can have as much crack or fluff in it as you want…the force be with you.**

"David's father has three sons: Snap, Crackle, and?"

"Pop!" Rhiannun burst out with enthusiasm.

"Nope."

Riddler smirked as She hit her head with her palm, "David…right?"

He nodded and let out a light laugh, "Ready to give up?"

Rhiannun poked the glass that separated them, "No way _Eddy_. It's my turn!"

She thought for a moment as she paced her cell while tapping her chin. When she had thought of the right riddle she turned back to Riddler with a smug look in her eyes, "What is once in a minute, twice in a moment, and never in a thousand years?"

Riddler let out another laugh, "The letter M."

Rhiannun groaned, "Darn it! I thought I had you that time: Give me another."

Riddler immediately spurt out, "Riddle me this: I am large as a castle, yet lighter than air. 100 men and their horses cannot move me. What am I?"

Rhiannun thought and thought until she couldn't think anymore. Finally she had an answer, "A cloud?"

Riddler shook his head, "No…it's the castle's shadow."

Rhiannun fumed, "You do know this is totally un…Wait! I have one that I know you'll never be able to get."

He just looked at her with an amused expression in his face, "Give it your best shot, sugar."

She stuck her tongue out at him and then smirked, "_Riddle me this_: As I was singing a lullaby, a priest and an angel passed me by. Which of these two should I first greet? A creature with wings or a man on his feet?"

Riddler stared at her incredulously, "A religious riddle?"

Rhiannun just shrugged with a sly smile, "You don't seem like the religious type so this is the only thing I could think of that you wouldn't know…though, you do have a 50% chance of getting it right."

Riddler sighed, "The angel."

Rhiannun started laughing, "Nope! I finally did it! I beat you, Riddler!"

She did a bit of a happy dance while Joker hooted in his cell and called to him, "I think you're uh losing your touch Eddy. She got you there."

Poison Ivy just silently applauded while Two-face and Crane ignored them.

Riddler leaned against the wall, "Why would you greet a man first when an angel is more powerful?"

Rhiannun stopped dancing and turned to face him, "In persona Christi."

Riddler just looked at her and seeing that he didn't know Latin continued, "It means: In the person of Christ. A priest is a representative of Christ on earth. Since Christ is more powerful that the angels so are his representatives…from a spiritual standpoint, that is."

Riddler opened his mouth before shutting it and then, sliding his little door closed, ignored her. Rhiannun sat on her cot, "what did I do wrong?"

Joker laughed again, "Don't worry kid. Eddy uh doesn't like to lose. Don't worry he'll be hitting on you later!"

Poison Ivy growled, "He better not if he knows what's good for him."

Rhiannun giggled, "Thanks _mom._ I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

Poison Ivy just huffed, "If you say so Sweet Pea."

Then the guards came: Time for their appointments. Joker went off to Dr. Quinzel, Poison Ivy to Dr. Petale, Two-face to Dr. Futaire, Dr. Crane to Dr. Livingston, Riddler to Dr. Hernandez, and Rhiannun to Dr. Weston.

This would be her fourth session with Dr. Weston and she had a problem that she wished to discuss with him.

When she entered his office he gave her a smile as she sat down in the chair, "Good afternoon Ms. Mcmurphy. How are you feeling today."

Rhiannun smiled back, "I'm well and yourself?"

He put some papers in a stack and then directed all his attention to her, "I'm doing rather well."

There was something in his eyes: A joy that hid beneath the surface that told that he was hiding something. Rhiannun thought on it for a moment before ignoring it and stating her problem, "Something has been bothering me…"

Dr. Weston leaned forward slightly, "Yes?"

She looked at the nameplate on his desk, "Is it ok to like them?"

He looked confused, "Who?"

She looked up, "Ivy, Joker, Crane, Riddler, and Two-face."

"Well…What do you mean by like?"

She ran a hand through her hair, a habit she had picked up from Crane, and said, "Well…I know that they are these horrible criminals, but…but sometimes it seems like we all get along and are…friends, I guess. I mean I'm still scared of them but Ivy treats me like her kid/sister/thing and Joker treats me like a little girl, Two-face ignores me for the most part, Crane is…polite, and Riddler is just a fun guy to be around."

Dr. Weston nodded in understanding, "It's normal for you to start enjoying their company. They are the only persons that you come in contact with so it's only natural to assume that you would try to interact with them and be friendly. Just remember that they are dangerous and if given a reason or a chance they would kill you without hesitation."

Rhiannun let out a relieved smile, "That's good. I was slightly worried that I was getting too involved…Any news about my cell?"

The doctor smiled kindly, "Actually, yes. I received word yesterday that you should be moved in a few days. You'll be in the north wing, secluded from the other inmates."

He gave her a knowing look, "So that you're not bored we will also provide you with a TV and a few books for your enjoyment."

He then broke into a grin, "I also have a surprise for you today."

Rhiannun heard a click as the door opened. She turned and saw a very familiar face, "Fr. Jeff!"

She got up and ran towards her confessor. They shared a brief hug, "How are you Father?"

The old man gave her a kind smile, "I'm doing well little daughter. Would you like to have mass?"

Rhiannun nodded eagerly, "Yes Father."

Dr. Weston stood up from his desk and grabbed a few papers, "I'll leave you two alone…Feel free to use my desk."

He left the room and Fr. Jeff slowly set up the desk as a makeshift alter, "You should probably confess first."

Rhiannun nodded as she gave her confession. Afterwards Fr. Jeff smiled softly, "The sins of a child, little daughter, is what you possess." (Fr. Jeff is really starting to remind me of Yoda.)

"Only because there aren't as many temptations here."

Fr. Jeff sat down in Dr. Weston's chair, "I think there are plenty in this place: It is said that Satan himself resides here. You child, are protected by your faith, The holy family, and your rosary. It is truly sad that you are forced to reside here…You are such a gentle woman. I can see how you still strive after our Lady's perfection."

Rhiannun took the old man's hand, "I know Father. If God had willed it I would be in a convent and not in this mess."

Father chuckled, "Perhaps this _is _God's will. I am sure some good will come from it."

Rhiannun smiled and released his hand, "We should start mass."

Fr. Jeff nodded and with a groan his protesting body stood and grabbed his missal, "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit…"

Rhiannun smiled all the way back to her cell: She could still taste communion in her mouth and her spirits were once again lifted. She was truly grateful to Dr. Weston for bringing in Fr. Jeff.

Everyone in her ward noticed her good spirits as well and Joker was the first to question, "What's got you so uh happy kid?"

She smiled at him and he was slightly surprised at the kindness in her smile, "My doctor brought in a priest so I could have communion."

Joker looked confused, "Communion?"

Rhiannun laughed lightly, "The body and blood of Christ in the form of bread and wine."

Joker hummed, "Probably better than the meals around here."

She smiled to herself at his observation and agreed with him, "Most definitely."

Then dinner arrived and during it Rhiannun had time to think to herself. Something about today had seemed off and she was trying to figure out what it was. She thought and thought until finally decided it was pointless. She had nearly resolved to forget it, running a hand through her hair, as she stood up. Then she had it: Since this morning Crane had been ignoring her. He hadn't said a word and normally he said _something_. She decided that she would talk about it with either him or scarecrow…tonight.

An hour after lights out Rhiannun heard a familiar beep and click, which signaled that the cells in the secure ward were open. She got up and waited for Ivy. When she came out the two walked down the hall towards the secret panel.

They entered the secret room and paused for a moment for their eyes to adjust, Someone had installed a new light: Rhiannun guessed it was Two-face.

Joker and Scarecrow were already there discussing something in a low voice. When they noticed the two women they stopped. This time Ivy sat beside Joker and Rhiannun sat on her other side. She was opposite of Scarecrow and when Two-face and Riddler came in Two-face sat beside Crane and Riddler sat next to her.

Riddler upon sitting down leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Riddle me this, riddle me that: Whose hair is like fire and makes a great catch?"

Rhiannun rolled her eyes and whispered back, "Worst pick up line ever."

He grinned at her and winked.

Rhiannun couldn't help blushing a little bit though because Riddler was rather handsome: He was tall, had a short blond haircut with beautiful emerald green eyes, and chiseled features.

She looked away from him and stared down at the cards that were in front of her (that's right folks…Joker taught her how to play poker). She had the makings of a straight.

She looked around her and saw scarecrow eyeing her. For some odd reason she felt shame swell in her belly but she shook it off. She threw in two cards and took two more. She nearly gasped in surprise at her straight flush. She raised to 22 chips.

Ivy folded and the others called. She raised again to 34 which caused Two-face to fold.

Now she had to worry about Riddler, Joker, and Scarecrow.

Riddler called, Joker and scarecrow rose. She could almost guarantee that Joker was pulling a major bluff right now (and that he had probably given her, her hand): She could tell by the grin on his face. She put all her chips in.

Riddler folded and Joker reluctantly did so as well…Now it was just Scarecrow and Rhiannun. Scarecrow put all his chips in and they both lowered their hands to the table. Rhiannun beat out Scarecrows four of a kind. She took the chips as Joker congratulated her and Riddler threw an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek, causing her to go red.

The feeling of guilt came back as she looked into Scarecrows eyes. Something stirred underneath but his eyes were always changing so she couldn't be sure. She let out a nervous giggle, "Poker is really stressful…Can we switch to Go Fish? Maybe Spoons?"

Everyone just laughed. Then Joker flicked Riddler's arm off of her with a pointed look (aw he's having a daddy moment…in his own psychotic way.), "Well…we could. We uh haven't played that in a very long time."

For the rest of the game they played Go Fish…and Rhiannun lost terribly.

Before they left Rhiannun snuck over to Joker, "How long till the Camera's come back on?"

Joker looked at her, "Thirty minutes…uh why?"

She had a determined look on her face, "I need to talk to Scarecrow."

Joker just shrugged and walked out.

She ran over to the door and before Scarecrow could leave she grabbed his wrist and he turned to look at her with angry eyes.

"What?" He spat out.

"Why has Dr. Crane been avoiding me?"

He took a step forward and she took a small step back in fear, "What make's you think Jonny boy is avoiding you?"

Rhiannun swallowed, "Well, He hasn't said anything to me all day and _you're_ still you."

Scarecrow had continued to back her up until she was against the pool table. He bent down and whispered in her ear, his hands on either side of her, gripping the sides of the table "Why should I tell you _Rhiannun?"_

She felt herself grow hot with his closeness and she said softly, "B-because…I want to fix it."

Scarecrow backed off a little bit and then grabbed her arm and forced her into a chair, "Fine, Jonny boy's childhood was fucked up. He was born a bastard and his grandmother took care of him: She was a psychotic religious bitch who beat Jonny almost daily…"

Rhiannun interrupted, "What does being religious have anything to do with it?"

Scarecrow sighed, "She thought that he was born with the devil in him and she would take him and throw him in her old abandoned church to cleanse him. There, he would be attacked by crows…Hence I was born."

Rhiannun paused, Saddened at the thought of what abuse Dr. Crane had to endure, "Well I'm Catholic…We normally don't go fanatical and we certainly don't condemn the children that are produced out of wedlock."

Scarecrow shrugged, "Well, anyway, Jonny has a sour stomach over religion."

"Well tell him that most Christians aren't like that and that I certainly am not."

Scarecrow smirked, "I'll try."

Rhiannun blushed and lowered her head, "He's also angry with me about Riddler too, right?"

She felt a hand on her chin and when she looked up she was staring directly into Scarecrow's eyes. He was inches away from her, "No, that is purely me Sweets."

Rhiannun was shocked, "What?"

Scarecrow let out another laugh, "You and Jonny have something in common: You both have this innocent quality about you. I'm sure you two are _very_ much alike. I was made to preserve that in Jonny and I'm gonna do the same with you."

"B-but Rid…"

"Riddler is corrupt and if you let him taint you I'll really want to kill you then."

"But I'm not innocent. I-I killed two people."

Scarecrow growled and gripped her chin harder, "Don't lie to me. We both know that you never killed _anyone."_

He leaned a little closer (raise your hand if you really really want him to kiss her.), "And I can bet on Jonny's PhD that you're a virgin."

She blushed again, "Just fix things for me with Dr. Crane…W-we really need to go."

He smirked and then released her from the chair, "I'll see what I can do."

He strolled out with a smug grin and his hands in his pockets. After a few moments Rhiannun regained mobility and had to bolt for her cell in order to make it in time.

When She was safely in her cell she looked over and saw Crane staring at her. He gave her a small wave that told her all was forgiven. She sent back a beaming smile and then they all went to sleep. The last thought in her head was, '_thank you Scarecrow._'

TBC

**See! Scarecrow can be nice :3 **

**Seriously let me know how you like it and please, please tell me if I start getting OOC so I can fix it.**


	7. Stuck Like Glue

**Congratulations to InkRoze for getting part of the answer correct for my little challenge: As promised she will now be a character in this chapter or maybe even the rest of Convicted (depends on how things go.). ~Raverlynn**

True to Dr. Weston's word, a guard arrived a few days later to move Rhiannun to her new cell. As she was taken out of the secure ward everyone was looking at her: They could tell that something was up as she had been taken at an unusual time.

She gave them all a small smile before the doors were shut behind her then she followed the guard through a maze of hallways before coming to a metal door. The guard opened it, undid her handcuffs, and left her locked inside.

Rhiannun looked around: The room was a pale blue color with a florescent light hanging above her and in the corner was a slightly bigger cot than the one she had slept in before. In another corner of the room there was an old TV and a small bookshelf with at least twenty books in it: Her only complaint would be that she couldn't see outside of her cell.

She walked over to her bookshelf, picked up a book, and started reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird'.

Back in the secure ward everyone was discussing what had happened to Rhiannun.

"Maybe she has a visitor?" Ivy suggested hopefully.

Crane sighed, "I highly doubt that: She just saw that priest a few days ago and she told us herself that she had no more living relatives."

Riddler rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe she just got her appointments with Dr. Weston moved?"

No one believed that at all: The doctors were all very set in their schedules. Finally Two-face spoke, "I think we all know the truth."

Ivy's head shot in his direction, "We do?"

Two-face nodded, "Yes Ivy, This was all supposed to be temporary from the beginning."

Ivy looked down at the floor as Two-face continued, "She was obviously lying about why they put her in the secure ward."

Crane could feel scarecrow getting slightly nervous inside him and he too thought Two-face had figured out her secret, "What do you mean?"

Two-face laughed, "Do you honestly think they would put her in here simply because she killed two people? Of course not! They probably just ran out of room and were waiting until they could find a place to put her."

Crane let out the breath he had been holding. Everyone agreed and silence reigned for a few moments.

Finally Ivy sighed, "I miss her."

Riddler leaned back on his cot with his arms behind his head, "Me too."

Then everyone noticed that Joker had not said a word. Ivy looked over at him and, for once, felt sympathy for the deranged clown, "Are you ok Joker?"

He looked up at her and the look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine, "Yeah. I uh miss the Kid too…and I think I know just what to do about it."

Later that day, Dr. Weston stepped into his office just as the sun was starting to go down. he glanced out his window briefly before walking over to his desk to grab some papers he had forgotten: The papers were missing but in their stead he found a note.

He picked it up and read it silently: We know that you moved the kid from the secure ward and we want her put back. You have exactly 10 minutes to make the right decision before I kill you.

-J

Dr. Weston laughed at what he assumed was a harmless threat and then crumpled the note and put it in his trash bin. He then opened a drawer to check for papers but when he did he felt someone grab him.

Next thing the doctor knew, he was against the wall with Joker holding a knife to his face, "Hello uh Doc."

Dr. Weston's eyes widened, "J-Joker? H-how did you g-get out of your c-cell?"

Joker laughed maniacally, "Oh hehe…I uh have my ways. Now on to business: We took inventory and found that one of our cell mates is uh…missing. I sent a note but apparently you didn't get the message."

Dr. Weston felt the knife dig into his cheek a little bit and a small trail of blood worked its way down his face, "I-I don't really t-think Ms. Mcmurphy b-belongs in the secure ward."

Joker glared, starting to get impatient, "Ok, basically Doc, it boils down to this: Are you going to move her back or not?"

The Doctor looked into Joker's eyes with knew determination. He spit in his face and said, "No."

Joker's grin got larger as he pushed the knife in more, "Wrong answer…Let's uh put a smile on that face."

Dr. Weston had sealed his fate.

The next morning Sandra (remember her from chapter one?) was carrying some papers up to Dr. Weston's office. She opened the door and then proceeded to scream: Dr. Weston was stark naked, stapled to the wall by his skin. On his face was a bloody grin that stretched from ear to ear and all over his body were sticky notes that had the words Ha-ha written all over. She smelled smoke and looking over towards the desk she realized that the metal trash can was on fire. When the guards and doctors entered the room shortly after, she fainted.

Rhiannun had just put down her third book and grabbed another when there was a soft knock on her door and it opened, revealing the woman on the other side: She was tall, thin, and had a soft tan. Her hair was a rich chocolate brown and her eyes were a soft sea green, she had a kind motherly look about her and she was dressed in the usual doctor's attire.

The woman closed the door behind her, "Hello Rhiannun, My name is Dr. Autumn Roze. I have some very unfortunate news to give you."

Rhiannun put her book down, "Yes?"

Dr. Roze sat down beside her on the cot and took her hand, "Dr. Weston was found this morning dead…He was murdered."

Rhiannun swallowed and said shakily, "H-how? Who?"

Dr. Roze patted her hand and said softly, "I don't think you should know the details. We suspect that Joker had something to do with this."

Rhiannun nodded and then Dr. Roze handed her a sticky note, "We found this on his desk."

She looked down at it and read the words to herself: Put her back if you don't want your staff running short. -J

The doctor looked at her, "What does this mean to you?"

Rhiannun took a deep breath, "This was definitely from Joker. He wants me back in the secure ward."

"Why?"

She gave the note back, "He thinks I'm entertaining and he treats me like his…kid sister or…something."

Dr. Roze gave her an analyzing stare, "How did he get out of his cell?"

Rhiannun froze and then surprised herself by lying, "I-I don't know…I've never seen any of them out except for when they had to go to their appointments."

Dr. Roze nodded before standing up, "Well, we have a decision to make: Now that I'm your doctor, it's up to me to place you and because of this I'm in danger. Do you feel comfortable going back to the secure ward or do you want to stay here?"

Rhiannun was kind of shocked: None of staff she had met were as straightforward as Dr. Roze and it took her a moment to comprehend what she was saying.

Did she want to stay here? Part of her was missing the human contact she had before she was moved but, on the other hand, she missed the entertainment of being able to read at her leisure as well as have time to herself. Maybe she could compromise, "If I can take the books with me, I'll go."

Dr. Roze laughed, "I'll see what I can do."

Later Rhiannun was brought back to her original cell with three guards carrying her books. When they had left everyone welcomed her back. She gave them a weak smile and then looked over at Joker who was giving her a grin, "You killed him."

He grinned even more, fully accepting the blame, "Yep."

At the confession Rhiannun couldn't hold it anymore: The tears started to flow as she ran to her bathroom and slammed the door.

The others looked at each other and everyone was silent as the sounds of her sobs rang throughout the ward.

Joker looked confused, "Why is she uh so…upset?"

Dr. Crane let out a breath, "She probably wasn't too fond of you killing him."

Crane then took off his glasses so he wouldn't have to deal with what was going on.

Joker laughed, "That's not it…It's probably uh that time of the month."

That caused him a **SEVERE** tongue lashing from Ivy.

When Rhiannun finally came out she went straight to her cot to lay down. Joker called over to her, "We all understand that your…!"

Ivy growled at him, "Shut Up!"

Joker just laughed again, "It's ok, you're back with us kid: It's uh where you belong."

Rhiannun sniffed a little then let out a weak, "Yeah."

She was stuck with them, apparently, forever.

She closed her eyes desperately wishing she would go insane so she wouldn't have to feel the guilt of knowing she caused the death of Dr. Weston. She hated herself for it and she hated herself even more for still liking them all and not denouncing them all right then.

She glanced over at Scarecrow who was gazing at her with his usual cold murderous eyes, but behind them she could see his concern for her and she felt her heart start to beat faster at the notion. Rhiannun touched her chest at the feeling and then jumped when she felt the beads underneath. She smiled and then clutched the rosary tighter and started to pray as the others settled down to sleep.

Later that night she was looking up at the ceiling thinking about Scarecrow. Since her confrontation with him a few days ago he had shown her a new side of him: The side that protected Dr. Crane.

She then remembered how it felt to be so close to him and shivered from her body wanting to feel that again.

She gasped at the thoughts she was having about him and across from her she heard him pause in his pacing at her gasp.

She could feel him looking at her, "You ok?"

She had to come up with something quick, "Uhm…I just realized how much you act like an Italian-American mobster. It's really different from how Dr. Crane acts."Scarecrow raised an eyebrow, "I think you just flipped, Sweetheart."

Rhiannun then realized how true her hurried statement had been and started laughing like mad. Scarecrow just rolled his eyes at her and continued pacing.

She fully realized she was slap happy at that moment but she didn't care. Like a child, she giggled, "I'm not going to sleep tonight!"

Then she heard a soft tune drift slowly into her cell: It was deep and dark and filled her entire body, calming her mind, and slowly lulling her to sleep. Moments before succumbing to slumber she realized someone was humming.


	8. Doctor, Doctor

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while but I was in the planning/ going to stage of an anime convention and now that it's all over I can continue my writing! Love you guys and thank you so much for your support.**

"I've been over Dr. Weston's notes and there are a few things I want to talk to you about." Rhiannun's new physiatrist, Dr. Roze, said.

Rhiannun was seated back in her chair watching the fan above her head spin in a dizzying circle, "Ok, Shoot."

"He didn't write much on how you've been feeling about your current situation so that would be a good place to start."

Rhiannun continued looking at the fan and let out a sigh, "Sometimes I'm happy and sometimes I get a little depressed. Most of the time though…I'm just there. I should tell you that I process emotions differently."

Dr. Roze leaned forward, "Go on."

"I'm very Empathetic, so most of the time I consider and feel other's emotions rather than my own. When I was younger I distanced myself from my peers because I didn't want to feel what they were feeling. When I'm not reacting to other emotions, I don't feel much. "

Dr. Roze nodded, "That's relatively normal: In the cases that I've studied where a person is empathetic, it is an entirely normal to try to stop feeling what others do. How do you think you do with emotions now?"

"I'm better. I do feel regular emotions but some I have problems with. For the most part I don't feel anger or jealousy. But the emotions I do feel on my own…I tend to bottle them except when they are really intense."

Her doctor wrote down some notes, "Would you like to improve your emotions?"

Rhiannun nodded and Dr. Roze continued, "I want you to say one thing you feel everyday. In our next sessions we'll monitor your progress and if you do well I'll make it twice a day. Now you better hurry back to your cell Ms. Mcmurphy."

Rhiannun gave Dr. Roze a smile and headed back to her cell so she could start reading 'The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe'

Later that night when their cells were opened Rhiannun hardly noticed and continued to read her book. Ivy poked her head in, "Are you coming?"

Rhiannun jumped slightly at the sound and looked over at Ivy, "Uhm…is it ok if I stay here and finish my book?"

Ivy smiled at her, "Sure, I'll see you later. Kay?"

Rhiannun nodded and turned her attention back to her book.

When she came to her favorite poem she couldn't help but read it out loud, "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door." 'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door;Only this, and nothing more."

Ah, distinctly I remember, it was in the bleak December,And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the I wished the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrowFrom my books surcease of sorrow, sorrow for the lost Lenore,.For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore,Nameless here forevermore.

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtainThrilled me-filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating," 'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door,Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber it is, and nothing more."

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,"Sir," said I, "or madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;But the fact is, I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,That I scarce was sure I heard you." Here I opened wide the door;-Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into the darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearingDoubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before;But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,And the only word there spoken was the whispered word,Lenore?, This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word,"Lenore!" Merely this, and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,Soon again I heard a tapping, something louder than before,"Surely," said I, "surely, that is something at my window me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery my heart be still a moment, and this mystery explore." 'Tis the wind, and nothing more."

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,In there stepped a stately raven, of the saintly days of the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;But with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber upon a bust of Pallas, just above my chamber door,Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven thou," I said, "art sure no craven,Ghastly, grim, and ancient raven, wandering from the nightly me what the lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore."Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,Though its answer little meaning, little relevancy bore;For we cannot help agreeing that no living human beingEver yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door,Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,With such name as "Nevermore."

But the raven, sitting lonely on that placid bust, spoke onlyThat one word, as if his soul in that one word he did further then he uttered; not a feather then he fluttered;Till I scarcely more than muttered, "Other friends have flown before;On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."Then the bird said, "Nevermore."

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store,Caught from some unhappy master, whom unmerciful disasterFollowed fast and followed faster, till his songs one burden bore,-Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden boreOf "Never-nevermore."

But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling,Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door;Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linkingFancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore -What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yoreMeant in croaking "Nevermore."

Thus I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressingTo the fowl, whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease recliningOn the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated o'er,But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating o'erShe shall press, ah, nevermore!

Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censerSwung by seraphim whose footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor."Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he hathSent thee respite-respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore!Quaff, O quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Lenore!"Quoth the raven, "Nevermore!"

"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!-prophet still, if bird or devil!Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,Desolate, yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted-On this home by horror haunted-tell me truly, I implore:Is there-is there balm in Gilead?-tell me-tell me I implore!"Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil-prophet still, if bird or devil!By that heaven that bends above us-by that God we both adore-Tell this soul with sorrow laden, if, within the distant Aidenn,It shall clasp a sainted maiden, whom the angels name Lenore-Clasp a rare and radiant maiden, whom the angels name Lenore?Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

"Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting-"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door!Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

Then another voice joined in, making her pause and look at the man standing in her doorway. Rhiannun then fell completely silent as she listened to the voice transform the poem into a deep haunting melody, "And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sittingOn the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floorShall be lifted-nevermore!"

The man took another step into the cell and Rhiannun let out a soft gasp, "Dr. Crane!"

A corner of his mouth quirked upward, "You have good taste and I enjoyed the way you read aloud ."

She blushed at the compliment, "Thank you. Though, I think you recited the last stanza way better than I ever could have done."

Crane pushed his glasses up onto his nose better before smirking, "Perhaps."

Rhiannun then lowered her eyes and shifted her feet. Crane noticed her unease, "Is something the matter?"

She looked up at him before glancing to the side, "This is just the first time we've ever really had a conversation longer that a few sentences…and you're in my cell. Hey! Why aren't you at the game tonight?"

Dr. Crane came a little further into her cell, "I didn't want to attend tonight. I've been taking a walk and while I was I came across Dr. Roze's notes. Her notes say you rarely feel anger, is that correct?"

"You read her notes!"

She prepared to stand up but he put a hand on her shoulder and made her sit back down.

Dr. Crane continued speaking, "I'm slightly…concerned. The main trigger of anger is fear. If you don't feel anger then you also have problems with you're processing of fear."

Rhiannun looked into his eyes, "That's crazy, I've felt fear before."

He leaned down so he was eye level, "Are you sure about that? Are you scared or angry right now?"

She hesitated, "I'm not scared of _you _and I'm not angry."

"Then what are you afraid of? Spiders? Snakes? Water?"

"No. I only truly fear one thing and it's not something that I'm keen on sharing."

Crane stood back up and sighed, "Very well. I'm going to stop now because scarecrow is getting upset with me…I don't know why he's so…attracted to you."

Rhiannun froze, a blush on her face, "A-attracted?"

Crane raised an eyebrow at her, "I mean that he feels drawn to you."

She nodded and felt slightly disappointed, "He want's to protect my innocence…he bet your PhD on it."

He chuckled lightly, "Well _our_ future is going to be rather interesting, wouldn't you say?"

Rhiannun nodded uncertainly as Crane ran a hand through his hair and went to say something else. He froze, listening to something intently, and then stuck his head out of the cell. She heard Two-face's muffled voice frantically shout in their direction. Crane cursed before turning to her, "Joker has escaped."

Crane tore off his glasses and scarecrow grabbed her and dragged her into the bathroom, locking the door. He turned to her and put a finger over his mouth to demand her silence. Rhiannun sank to floor and started blankly at the door…To be continued.


	9. Swoosh

Last time: _Crane tore off his glasses and scarecrow grabbed her and dragged her into the bathroom, locking the door. He turned to her and put a finger over his mouth to demand her silence. Rhiannun sank to floor and started blankly at the door._

After a few moments Rhiannun looked up at scarecrow and whispered, "What's going on?"

Scarecrow's raging blue eyes softened slightly as he turned to her and crouched down to her level, "When Joker gets out, all hell breaks loose…He craves blood and he becomes an unpredictable monster. Last time he killed four of the bitchy nurses that worked here and he tried to kill Ivy too."

"But I thought they were…friends…sorta?"

"They are…but it gets to the point where he would kill anyone that crosses his path…even the person he loves most."

She nodded slowly, remembering the disastrous events that took place when Joker had first revealed himself to Gotham.

"Then why are we in _here_?", She was suddenly becoming aware of the smallness of her bathroom and that only further fueled her nervousness.

"Joker likes to play before he leaves and he finds you entertaining. Knowing the bastard, he might try to take you with him or kill you for the entertainment value."

She looked away and shivered, "Oh."

Just then they both heard her cell door slide open and someone enter. A familiar giggle filled the air only this time it seemed more crazed and diabolical.

From what she could hear through the door it appeared as though Joker was talking to himself, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Then she heard the doorknob jiggle and Joker clearly said, "So you're in there, uh aren't you kid? But you locked the door? That's not very nice."

She then heard him take his knife and jam it in her lock in an attempt to pick it.

Scarecrow stood up and held the door closed. He glared at the door, "You better move along Joker, I'm not letting you're sorry ass in here."

Joker just laughed again, "Ah come on…I just want to have some fun. But, uh…if you're in there with her, you were probably having _fun_ too, huh? "

Scarecrow growled, " Shut up! You're a sick twisted son of a bitch. You better leave before I decide to show you your fears."

He glanced at Rhiannun who was curled into a ball on the floor and his hand reached into his pocket where he had some fear capsules that, upon impact, would break and release his toxin.

Joker didn't relent and was now trying to pry the door open.

Scarecrow knew if he opened the door he would have to fight Joker. If he did fight him then he would probably be killed. But, if he released his toxin in the bathroom it would travel through the door: The downside was that Rhiannun would be exposed to it and he wouldn't be able to help her if she inhaled it.

He examined the crack at the bottom of the door but determined it was too narrow to slip the capsule through. Joker was getting closer to getting the door open so he had to act fast.

He made the final decision by throwing the capsule on the ground. It cracked and, after a moment, toxin started to seep and fill the bathroom: Some went through the bottom of the door, as predicted.

During this, scarecrow had raced towards Rhiannun and covered her mouth and nose with his hand to prevent her from breathing in the hallucinogenic fumes, "Don't breathe."

She looked up at him with wide eyes and he felt her tremble beneath his hands and for once, tremors of fear caused him no pleasure. He used his other hand to try and direct the fumes out the door.

They were like that for two minutes before Rhiannun started to grasp at the hand covering her mouth and scarecrow, upon noticing this, didn't quite know what to do: He couldn't be sure that Joker was gone but he couldn't stay in the bathroom any longer. He looked at her and saw how desperately she needed air, "If Joker is there when I open the door I want you to run while I fight the bastard."

Rhiannun nodded weakly as they both stood up. Scarecrow unlocked the door and then quickly opened it as Rhiannun dashed from behind him towards the hall but stopped when she noticed that Joker was gone: The only proof that he had been there was the knife laying on the floor.

Scarecrow turned to her, "It's ok to breathe now. The fumes have already gone through the ventilation system."

She took a large gulp of air. Scarecrow glanced at her once more to make sure she was ok. He realized what he was doing and berated himself for worrying about her and even more for feeling so…vulnerable.

He shot her a glare, "Goodnight."

He headed for the door, intent on clearing his head, but stopped when he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a head press lightly to his back. Rhiannun's voice, muffled by his clothes, trembled slightly, "Thank you Scarecrow…I-I was so scared. I-I…"

Scarecrow pried her arms off and sighed, "whatever…See you later, sweets."

He placed his glasses back on his nose and Crane left the room with a small glance at the trembling woman that had taken a seat on her cot. He returned to his own cell and shut the door.

Rhiannun heard the alarms go off as the building finally became aware of Joker's disappearance: She laughed slightly at Arkham's inefficiency.

She then noticed that ivy was looking at her through her little window and she realized it had been open the entire time, "It is funny, isn't it?"

Rhiannun nodded, "Yeah, earlier though, I would have been in trouble if Scarecrow hadn't been with me."

Ivy laughed lightly, "He had you well looked after then: He must like you."

Rhiannun blushed and shook her head in disagreement. Ivy just laughed harder, "And you like him!"

Rhiannun turned even more red, "I do not!"

Ivy smirked, "Your cheeks say otherwise Sweet Pea."

She then shouted over to crane, "You better take good care of her Crane…and make sure you tell your little scare buddy the same."

Crane just shook his head at her idiocy, but, if one had paid close attention, you could have seen the smallest of blushes on his face.

_**OK. Hi! I know this chapter is a little short but I wanted to ask you guys something before I continue: Do you think it's time for Scarecrow and Rhiannun to finally get together? Do you think they have progressed far enough for them too at least kiss or something? Or should I wait and have them get together in Conviction (the sequel)? Please let me know! Less than three guys…less than three.**_


	10. Awkward

_**Hi! It's almost over. I can see about two more chapters before I move onto Conviction. I plan on doing a revision to make sure I take care of any mistakes and then, I move onward. I look forward to see you guys review my next story. **_

Everyone had been slightly on edge since Joker's escape. Security had been tightened and because of this Two-face and Riddler had become tight lipped, refusing to say even a single word. Rhiannun had the feeling they were angry at Joker for leaving, possibly even ruining their own attempts at escape.

Ivy had continued to badger her about her "crush" on scarecrow, much to her and Crane's chagrin. Scarecrow had also been silent, preferring to stay locked inside Crane's mind, rather that make himself present. Dr. Crane had been somewhat more friendly to her out of some form of pity and she had taken to reading her books out loud for his enjoyment.

Despite all this, Rhiannun felt lonely and her ward felt nearly empty. She tried to ignore her feelings but everyone else felt lonely as well and it only added to her own emotions.

Slowly the weeks passed by and Joker was returned to Arkham by Batman, though he had sustained quite a few injuries. Now Joker remained on his cot, recovering, and things just seemed to get even more awkward.

A few days later Joker's doctor, Harleen Quinzel, stopped by briefly. She simply looked at him, put her hand on the glass separating her from him, let out a longing sigh, and left. The ward remained silent before Ivy spoke to Joker, "It won't be long now, will it?"

Joker lifted his head a bit and gave her a wicked grin, "Nope. I got her wrapped around my finger."

Two-face growled out, "When she lets you out, this will be our chance to escape as well. If we waste anymore time…it will only become harder to get out of this God forsaken place."

Ivy nodded, "I agree. How long do you think it will be Joker?"

He let out a wheezed giggle, "I give it a week…tops."

Dr. Crane crossed his arms, "Are you sure she loves you that much?"

Joker nodded, "She's obsessed and desperate for someone to _love_ her. She'll be easy to manipulate and when the time comes she'll be easy to throw away."

Ivy laughed, "I don't know Joker…A woman in love is hard to get rid of."

Joker smirked, "Is that why I can't get away from you?"

Ivy turned red from anger, "Why you!"

Joker just laughed.

"So you guys will all be gone in a week?" Rhiannun spoke.

Every looked in her direction and Ivy looked through the little window, "Don't you want to come with us Sweet Pea?"

Rhiannun blushed slightly. She wanted to tell them the truth: That she was innocent and that she wasn't in anyway like them. She wanted to, "Well…Uhm, you see I…I…Never mind."

Ivy gave her a curious glance, "You're coming with me. I don't trust you with any of these fools."

There were a few grunts of protest from the male population before Crane spoke, "I thought you said you were going to trust her to me? Not that I care either way."

Ivy huffed, "Can't a woman change her mind."

Joker opened his mouth again, "Is that what you are?"

Ivy's neon green eyes glowed brighter as she glared at the clown, "You want to die Bozo? Every threat I ever made you still stands and I've been itching to kill you for ages."

Joker laughed, "You kept track? I'm uh touched. Though I think I know what you're problem is…You need to get laid. Really that's everyone's problem. We all need a good lay."

Ivy's mouth hung open, "What?"

Riddler laughed, but quickly stopped when he realized he might incur Ivy's wrath.

Another silence reigned again…until that evening. The doors were opened, as usual, but instead of going into the secret room, they all loitered in the hall just outside their cells. Ivy was talking to Riddler in hushed tones while Two-face visited Joker in his cell. Rhiannun and Scarecrow were awkwardly paired together: He was leaning against a wall and she sat in front of him about a foot away.

They didn't talk and Scarecrow wouldn't even look at her. She felt incredibly upset because, she knew she had to have done something to make him act this way. He glanced at her and she gave him a small smile. She saw his eyes relax for the briefest of moments before hardening into a glare.

Rhiannun looked into her lap and folded her hands.

"I'm sorry.", She whispered.

Scarecrow looked at her sitting there on the floor and he hated the part of himself that felt the tiniest amount of guilt, "It's not your fault, I just don't want to get close to you."

"Oh."

Scarecrow sighed, "I didn't mean it like that…"

Rhiannun looked at him sharply and stood, "Then _What_ do you mean Scarecrow?"

He winced slightly as she continued, "I'm tired of dealing with your mood swings. First you hate me, then you suddenly have this weird obsession with my innocent personality, and then you show me some kindness and I think we may be becoming friends. Then _you _have the nerve to get all distant and cold on me. Do you think that I enjoy that? Do you think I like having my emotions played with? I can barely understand them enough without you jerking them this way and that."

He looked down at her and he realized every one was looking at him. Joker whispered something to Two-face that sounded strangely like 'sexual tension'. He felt himself grow slightly angry from embarrassmrnt, "It's none of your business to be trying to understand me. You know nothing about me, you have no right to even associate with me, and I can feel however I want to damn feel like, ok? Just because you want to be all buddy buddy doesn't mean you have to become some depressed whiney little bitch."

Rhiannun shot up and a moment later Scarecrow felt his cheek sting from where she had slapped him. He just looked at her: He knew he should be angry right now and that he should be trying to kill her, or at least seriously injure her, but he simply felt disappointed in himself, as if calling her a bitch had crossed some invisible line.

He saw tears forming in her eyes as she turned to run: He couldn't help himself as he grabbed her arm and swung her around with enough force that she landed against his frame.

She tried to twist out of his grip but it was no use, he was too strong. She pulled back a bit to look up at him and grumbled, "And here we go again with the mood swings."

He looked into her eyes, "Look…I don't quiet understand what's happening. In the beginning, I simply used to be an idea in Johnny's head and then I turned into a little voice for him to talk to. After he got dosed with his own toxin by Batman, my personality started becoming more evident even though I was animal at best. I've slowly been gaining more emotions and becoming my own person. I don't know what to do with everything I'm feeling."

He took a deep breath, "I'm only going to say this once…I'm sorry I called you a bitch."

Rhiannun looked at him with a dumbstruck expression, "Uhm, ok."

Then Riddler bounced over to them and leaned on Scarecrow, "That was a lovely show…but I think we need a better finale."

He then pushed Scarecrow and he and Rhiannun fell to the floor.

Riddler, being the genius that he is, was able to predict the exact amount of force and the exact angle to push the two, so that when they landed, it was in a kiss.

Rhiannun's eyes shot open as she realized Scarecrow's lips were on hers. She noticed his hand had come behind her head to protect it from the fall and part of her felt happiness at the fact that he had considered her safety. Then she flushed bright red and became redder when she felt a small amount of pressure onto her lips from his own before he pulled away and helped her up.

She ran back to her cell red faced and embarrassed as Scarecrow turned around and punched Riddler in the gut.

If she had to sum everything up in one word it was Awkward.

_**So they finally kissed…almost. Haha there's no way they would ever kiss each other willingly so some assistance was required. Review pwease :3**_


	11. Almost Goodbye

Rhiannun knew her time in Arkham was coming to an end. She hated herself for being so selfish as to leave, but she felt as though she had no choice. She was innocent, so she knew she didn't deserve to be here and she would admit to anyone that she wanted out…but her doctor, Mr. Arkham, Fr. Jeff, and Mr. Paul had all helped her and tried to make sure she was comfortable.

Yet here she was listening to the escape plans and not planning on telling anyone. She felt dirty and despicable. But who could she tell to redeem herself and stop them? The answer was simple: No one. If she told anyone, she was dead and not even Scarecrow would be able to save her.

Then the ward doors started to open and everyone went back to their 'casual' positions. Guards came in and took them each to their respective appointments.

Instead of seeing Dr. Roze, she instead came face to face with Mr. Paul. He smiled at her when he saw her, "I've got good news kid: You've got an appeal date!"

Rhiannun gave him a small smile. Mr. Paul noticed and sat down in the chair behind him, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be ecstatic about this."

She felt so guilty, "Well…I-I just don't think it will be successful. If Mrs. Black can buy the system once, she can do it again."

Her attorney stood up quickly, "You can't give up now! Not when you are so close to being free."

'if only he knew how close.' she thought.

"If it's alright with you, I would rather stay here and not go to the trial. I just don't think I could stand going through that again."

She walked to the door and opened it. Her guard stood there, "You can take me to Dr. Roze now."

She walked out and left Mr. Paul in the room alone, "She's changed."

After her appointment with Dr. Roze, Rhiannun got to see Fr. Jeff for, most likely, the last time. When she saw him she kneeled in front of him and taking his hands, kissed them gently, "Father…Forgive me."

He looked down at her, "What troubles you my child?"

With those words she knew what she was going to do, "Forgive me Father for I have sinned, it has been one month since my last confession."

Fr. Jeff closed his eyes, "Continue."

She bent her head, not once letting go of his hands, and told him everything. By the time she was done, she could barely contain her tears or her shame, "Please, forgive me."

The old priest opened his eyes, "Little daughter, you bear such a burden. I do not know what to say to you…All I can say is do not lose hope and always stay on the right path. As for what you have told me, I can not bring myself to tell you to reveal yourself. All I can say is be safe and if you get the chance return to this place do so, and when you can…tell the truth. I absolve you in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

A single tear escaped both of their eyes as they finished the confession, "Goodbye."

She left him with feelings of joy and regret in her heart.

After dinner everyone was talking softly as Rhiannun gathered her things up and set them at the foot of her cot. She turned to them and smiled, "Tomorrow?"

Everyone nodded, "I know I'll be staying with Ivy, so I won't see any of you much, will I?"

No one said anything and she continued, "Eddy, I'm going to miss joking around with you. You were kinda my best guy friend."

He smiled, "No problem darling."

"Though, if you ever make me kiss Scarecrow again, I will have Joker kill you."

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

Rhiannun laughed, "Two-face, I know you don't like me at all and that you only tolerate me…but I'll miss you."

He grunted and said nothing.

"And Joker…I still don't know what to make of you: You terrify me and make me laugh all at the same time. Considering how you are when you're free, I hope you don't hold it against me if I try to avoid you."

Joker took her words to be a compliment and purred out, "Of course not kid."

Rhiannun then nervously looked at Crane, "Well, Dr. Crane. We may not know each other that well but you've become a good friend to me and I'll definitely miss you. Hopefully, we'll see each other soon."

Crane nodded and gave her a small smile before taking of his glasses. Rhiannun openly blushed, "Scarecrow, despite our differences, we've become close. I-I really like you and uh I-I…I'll miss you."

He nodded, "We'll see each other again."

She tilted her head to the side, "Promise?"

Scarecrow chuckled briefly, "Promise."

Ivy suddenly cried out, "Goodbye's are so sad!"

For some odd reason everyone looked up, as if speaking to a higher power and said, "Yeah, they are."

_**Wow…this was really sad for me. Next chapter is the last one. I'm so glad I'm writing a sequel or else I think I might get depressed. Making the chapters shorter is my way of drawing it out.**_

_**Next chapter is called the Smoke Curtain Rises. heart you guys!**_


	12. The Smoke Curtain Rises

_**Hello. This is the last chapter of Convicted. I will also be uploading the first chapter of Conviction today. I'm sorry for the short chapter but I promise that it's only because the rest of the events will be happening in Conviction. I would like to ask you to review this story even though it's complete. Pwease :3**_

Rhiannun had been asleep when Harleen Quinzel broke into the Secure ward dressed as a harlequin: The desperate doctor shot off a toy gun that made the entire ward fill with smoke. All the guards ran out coughing, leaving Dr. Quinzel to do as she pleased.

The sound of an explosion and shattering glass was what finally awoke her and as Rhiannun took a deep breath, a string of coughs escaped her.

As the glass to her cell broke, more smoke overflowed into the room causing tears to form in her eyes. She blinked them away and rushed into the hall.

Rhiannun heard maniacal laughter as Harley and Joker fled and she walked around blind, searched for Ivy. In her searching, she bumped into someone, "Ivy? Is that you?"

She heard a familiar voice reply, "No."

She let out another string of coughs that nearly caused her to collapse but a pair of arms, embracing her, kept her from falling.

"I have to find Ivy." She said.

She heard guards coming and tried to pull away but a pair of lips met her own briefly before the body pulled away from her entirely, "Go."

The smoke cleared for only a moment causing her to see him run at the guards.

She smiled one last time at Scarecrow before running around the corner. A moment later, Ivy appeared out of the smoke. She saw Rhiannun and let out a relieved sigh, "There you are, I've been looking all over for you. Sweet Pea, I need you to take this contraption off of me."

Rhiannun looked at her, "O.K"

She jogged over to Ivy and looked at the collar that kept Ivy's powers dormant. She tried to just take it off but she received an electric shock, "Ouch!"

Ivy let out a gasp, feeling it as well, "Sorry, I forgot about the shock."

Rhiannun nodded and examined the collar carefully. She looked and saw a tiny hole similar to a reset button on a cell phone, "I need something small and long to stick in this hole."

Ivy nodded and reached into her mass of fiery curls. She pulled out a piece of wood and handed it to Rhiannun.

Rhiannun stuck it in and the device opened with a click. She then moved it off carefully, so as not to get scratched by the needles that were injected into Ivy's neck.

When the collar was off, Ivy rolled her neck. A moment later vines burst through the wall and a large flower bloomed. Ivy stepped on it and held her hand out for Rhiannun, "Come on Sweet Pea. Let's Hit the road."

Rhiannun nodded and grabbed Ivy's Hand, jumping onto the flower. The petals closed around them and she felt the giant plant begin to move. She looked up and saw only Ivy's glowing green eyes.

Then the alarms went off and the two women couldn't help but laugh. Arkham was very inefficient.

To be continued in Conviction.


End file.
